In a New Light
by Crona Gorgon
Summary: About a year after they defeat Asura, Kid realizes Maka is symmetrical.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Ivy here. This is the first fanfic I've written in years. I'm a little embarrassed to say I don't think my writing style's changed that much since I was eleven. However, my taste definitely has. So, this is a KidxMaka Soul Eater fanfic. I've only seen the anime and I'm in the process of reading the manga, so I apologize to anyone who's read the manga and finds this cringeworthy. Also, this is a pretty short first chapter and a pretty long author's note. I'm sorry! If you like this and want another chapter, please review~**

**I can only wish that I owned Soul Eater or any of these main characters.**

**OOOOOOOO**

It started on a mission.

It should have been simple.

Maka, Soul, Patty, Liz, and I were sent to defeat a pair of twins in California who were proving to be a particularly dangerous pair of Kishin eggs.

This mission should be nothing. California wasn't too far, and over a year before, we had defeated the Kishin Asura. We were both unbelievably close to collecting the required amount of Kishin eggs to turn our weapons into Death Scythes: Maka, 99, and me, 198, due to having two weapons and needing twice the normal amount. A small price to pay for perfection.

Ah, symmetry.

Because the two murderers were twins, I'd been worried, and told my father how I doubted I would be able to harm something so perfect as two exactly identical creatures, no matter how far gone the souls were.

"Don't worry!" Maka giggled uncharacteristically in the Death Room with me before Dad had a chance to speak. "I'll rough one or the other up for you first so you won't have any problems." _And I suppose me having a fit at the asymmetry is a funny idea to her_, I thought. _But the problem would be solved_.

**OOOOOOOO**

The twins were back to back, each of them facing one of us. I already knew I could destroy them, because one of the girls had scarily long, filthy ash blonde hair, like Maka's if it had been much dirtier and more tangled, pulled up into a rushed ponytail; the other had obviously been too lazy even for this and chopped off her pitch black locks quickly at an outrageously asymmetrical diagonal. They were disgusting, covered in random splatters of blood, not even the same type of weapon; though they both had nothing but their arms transformed, as Soul sometimes liked to, so they could sort of wield themselves.

"Soul, she is not 'hot!' She is a Kishin egg, not even remotely attractive and I cannot believe you would be mumbling something like that while we're fighting!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, tiny-tits. You're just jealous!" They were bickering. Again. Soul was being immature, and Maka was distracted.

The sword swiped at her wildly with a razor-sharp arm and Maka looked up just in time, an angered look on her face as she hastily dodged. Maka gritted her teeth and wiped away a drop of blood above her eye, where the weapon had just barely grazed her, with the back of her coat's sleeve. I cringed inwardly. How would she get that stain out? But I forced myself not to panic, ponder it, or get out my handkerchief to run over and scrub at the nearly invisible spot until it disappeared. I simply frowned and shot once at the head of the girl in front of me as she looked over her shoulder at her twin. That got her attention. She growled and shook it off, charging toward me and swinging the back of her axe toward my stomach. I jumped back, about to use my pinkies to rapidly fire bursts of my soul wavelength at the monstrosity and end her quickly. But as this went on, Maka was hit directly on the shoulder by her opponent.

"Maka!" Soul's voice was muffled and urgent. I guessed the wound was deep, but she didn't show it. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" She yelled quickly, and I watched Maka hold Soul above her head as he was about to morph into a stronger attack, Witch Hunter.

Before I shot, I gasped. The back of the axe hit me bluntly in the chest. "Kid!" Patty and Liz shouted in unison. "What's gotten into you?"

I'd been knocked to the ground by an attack that could have been easily avoided. Briefly, I felt as though all the wind was knocked out of me, and lay on the ground groaning, coughing up a bit of blood. I was far away from her but the axe advanced toward me, holding up her arm just like Maka had.

_She's perfect_, I thought. I couldn't get up and I wasn't thinking about doing so at all. _Completely symmetrical_. Because that's why I was on the ground now. I had no idea how I had never noticed it before. Her beauty immobilized me and I closed my eyes, thinking I would be happy to die with the image behind my eyelids.

"Kid, get up, now!" Liz cried frantically. I heard Soul and Maka yelling at the same time, swinging the enormous glowing scythe through both our enemies. Soul told her she could have the souls to herself to help her own growing collection, as Maka had been developing her weapon abilities. He ran over to me.

"Kid, what the hell?" Soul asked hoarsely, crouching next to me.

"My God. Soul...have you ever noticed that Maka is perfectly symmetrical?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay, I uploaded this yesterday and already got some reviews. Really not used to that. :3 So I just wrote this second chapter, it's a bit longer than the last and I'm going to try to keep doing that, and I hope you guys like it enough to review and want another. I ship Kid and Maka so hard. They are really so perf.

I still don't own Soul Eater or any of these characters~

**oooooooo**

I lay on the ground looking up at Soul, who wore an incredulous look on his face. "…Really, man? Really?" He sighed. "That was _so_ not cool."

Patty giggled, obnoxiously loud. "Hahahaha, it's love, it's love!" she yelled in a singsong way.

"_What?_" I sat up and glared. "No one said anything about _love_, _Patty._"

She ran and hid behind Liz, "Waah, sis! Kid's giving me his scary look! Save me!"

Liz only chuckled, and we all got a little quiet as Maka ran over. "Kid, are you okay? What happened?" She seemed genuinely worried. It was at this point I realized my obsession over her perfect, beautiful appearance really _would _come out sounding like I was obsessed with _her. _Maybe even as Patty had suggested – in _love _with her.

Everyone knew about my obsessive-compulsive tendencies, most prominent among them my great want, sometimes need, to have everything around me be completely symmetrical. If many people were to find out I'd realized how well Maka fit my ideal, they probably would get the wrong idea. I was a Shinigami, and I did _not _need any embarrassing rumors about me floating around my own father's academy.

I was especially worried when I thought a bit more and realized maybe they weren't getting the wrong idea.

But I pushed that aside. Those types of confusing, adolescence-driven thoughts would not help my situation at all. Besides, that was complete nonsense. Not that Maka wasn't a great girl – nice, sweet, a strong fighter, courageous, renowned for her one-punch defeat of a Kishin not even I or my father had made a dent in, not to mention her _symmetry…_

Right. Unhelpful thoughts. What was I thinking about again?

I noticed the awkward silence. Oh, yeah, Maka had asked if I was okay.

I stood up, pulling out my handkerchief to wipe away the blood at my mouth, and smiled reassuringly at her. "Absolutely nothing happened. I just got a little distracted. I'm fine. My apologies, it won't happen again."

"O-okay…" Maka replied doubtfully. "Ah…well, we should get going then, shouldn't we?" She turned and walked quickly to a shop window, blowing on the glass and fogging it up so she could dial my father's number. Thank goodness she didn't notice the rest of the team gaping at me openly. I glared, giving each of them a look that said without any words, "If you blow this out of proportion or say a _word _to anyone, you will all endure a fate worse than death."

"Uwaaah…." Patty said quietly, clinging more tightly to Liz, who looked like she'd just seen a ghost. Soul stared at me, apparently surprised and scared out of his 'cool' look, holding up his hands defensively. His normally half-lidded eyes were opened wide, his mouth in a frightened and confused half-smile.

"Whoa, dude…be cool…" Soul mumbled as I turned and stood next to Maka to give her help in the report to my dad, which she didn't really need.

"Scythe Meister Maka, reporting in!"

"Hey hey hey, how ya doing, Maka?" Lord Death greeted her with his usual cheerfulness. "Hey Kiddo, how'd the mission go?"

"Everything was fine. We've successfully collected both the souls without any trouble," I said coolly, in contrast to my inner turmoil only a few moments ago.

"I got both the souls," Maka continued happily. "We'll be heading back now!"

"Great job, you guys. I didn't expect any less from our most skilled students! Hurry home now~" With that, we waved goodbye to the image, and the window returned to normal.

I turned around quickly with a calm smile on my face. "Alright, Liz, Patty. Get into weapon form so we can go home. I'm tired," I said with a yawn as I summoned my skateboard. Turning back to Maka and Soul, I went on, "We'll see you guys at the academy tomorrow. G'night." I caught Patty and Liz in my hands and jumped on the board, starting to fly up.

"Bye, guys!" Patty giggled.

"Yeah, see you!" Maka waved at me until she was out of sight while Soul got the bike ready to go.

**oooooooo**

"Sooo, Kid," Liz started. Her tone did not please me. "Looks like you got a little _crush._"

"Well, it's looks like you've got a death wish," I replied calmly. She stopped short, giving me a scared look through her reflection on the gun in my left hand.

"Jeez, kid. You've really got to learn to take a joke one of these days, it's ridiculous."

I simply glared at her, but it lost its effect as I yawned once again, covering my mouth and then rubbing my eye as I pulled the skateboard to a stop. I was unbelievably sleepy, and when I'm sleepy I get very cranky. We had definitely not left to complete this mission early enough. I would never understand why we usually had to wait until it got dark to go fight and collect souls.

"Maybe you just need to learn to shut up. As you both might have ascertained, if anyone says a word of my fit about Maka's symmetry, you will certainly regret it."

Patty just giggled, changing back to her human form and skipping up the steps of our mansion while we all drowsily walked in.

"Yeah, alright Kid. But why are you so worked up over this? I don't even understand how you didn't notice her until today." Liz seemed a little worried.

I ignored her concern, taking off my jacket and hanging it neatly on my coat hook in between the two sisters'. "I just need time to think, okay?"


End file.
